


The Abandoned Ship

by OverlordRaax



Series: Transformers Corruption [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Horror, Creepy bugs, Gen, Monster Transformation, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: The Decepticons receive a signal from a ship long since lost since they arrived on Earth. Megatron decides to go and investigate it to see what has become of their missing team, but a terrifying surprise awaits him there when he arrives.





	The Abandoned Ship

A tiny noise beeped on the scanner of the Victory. It was a distress beacon. Though it had the same signal as their own ship. Soundwave examined the beacon.

"Signal: from Asian continent of Earth. Matches Victory's codes from before revival. Hypothesis: from piece of ship that originally broken off when crashing into Earth's atmosphere."

Megatron thought. That was entirely possible. The ship had split up when they were originally pulled into this planets atmosphere, they still had not managed to locate all of the ship. So it was entirely possible.

It was what he had led to the loss of some of their officers, trapped in the other sections of the ship when it had been violently ripped apart by this planets atmosphere. Including his interrogation team: Shrapnel and his team.

A still functioning distress beacon would indicate that they were possibly still alive.

"Call for Astrotrain. He will take me there and I will investigate this myself."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

 

Megatron strode towards the ship. Years of degradation were obvious to see. The ship was swamped with organic material. The ship had been designed for the grand emptiness of space, not to stand sitting on an organic planet. Over the millions of years it had lain there trees and roots had grown over the metallic structure, almost burying it. The silhouette of the ship could only just be made out, it almost appeared to be part of the mountainside. Megatron was disgusted to see a Cybertronian ship brought so low by this organic planet.

Megatron approached it, running his servos over the hulls Decepticon insignia, which was now covered in moss and bio-matter. He walked over to the emergency hatch, where the signal was coming from the strongest.

He grasped the handle, stiff and rusted after millennia of disuse and rain, but with a good budge it snapped open and he threw the door open.

Megatron looked into the space ship. There were no lights, he simply stared into a black abyss. He couldn’t see much further than a few metres. The consoles and interior were untouched by organic degradation. If was as it had been sealed away for years. However, there were what looked like scratch marks and bite marks on the metals and plating.

Megatron stepped inside cautiously. His biolights and optics were the only source of light in the whole structure. It didn’t look like there was anyone here at all.

“Shrapnel?” He called, “Bombshell? Kickback? Are any of you here?”

“Megatron…” he heard a light whispery voice. Then it echoed throughout the wide metal walls. _Megatron_. _Megatron._

“Shrapnel, there you are,” he called. He could see something moving in the darkness, but it kept to the shadows.

“We waited for you…” _You_. _You_. “For four million years…” _Years_. _Years_. “We were alone. We grew hungry…”

‘Hungry.’

‘Hungry.’

He started to realise it wasn’t just an echo he was hearing. The last words were being repeated by two different voices.

Then he saw there was something else scuttling in the shadows. Three figures moved closer. Megatron sent a command through his processor to ready his fusion cannon.

“We were waiting.”

‘Waiting.’

‘Waiting.’

The creatures were getting closer. Megatron started to make out features he recognised as looking like the three minibots he remembered. But the way they were moving was wrong, unnatural.

“We knew you’d come back for us. We were waiting for you to find us.”

“Help us.”

“Save us.”

Finally, the figure closest stepped far enough into the light that Megatron could make out its features. A misshapen creature crawled on thin metallic feet. He could see a set of giant horns that clicked as it saw him. Its shape had become distorted and hideous. Black bile dripped from its mouth, the signs of corruption were obvious as he saw the twisted shape of his former officer.

Megatron stepped back, shock on his faceplates. He could only just see the shapes of the other minibots, but he could see they were just as misshapen and deformed.

“Find us! Help us! Save us!”

Crawling on their gangly legs, with strange appendages protruding from their frames. He started to run back as quickly as he could. His mind consumed with panic as he ran back towards the hatch, hearing the horrible echoes behind him.

“Find us! Help us! Save us!”

Megatron stepped out of the ship, grabbing the hatch and slamming it closed with a deafening thud.

Megatron’s frame wouldn’t stop shaking. He only now only wished to get as far away from this place as possible. He strode back the way he came, heading back to where Astrotrain was waiting in shuttle mode.

A call came through on his comms from Soundwave.

[Megatron. Mission status required.]

[The mission was… unsuccessful.] He tried to collect his thoughts. [There is nothing of value left on the ship. There’s no reason to go back.] He paused. [There were no survivors. The ship is to be classified as off-limits from now on.]

[Acknowledged.]

The line went dead. Megatron looked back at the ship briefly, unsure what to do. Then he walked up the ramp to Astrotrain's shuttle mode, and sat down on the flight deck. He rubbed his servos over his helm. The haunting voices of his old comrades still echoed in his head, calling out to him.

He couldn’t possibly look back now at what they’d become. There was nothing that could be done for them.


End file.
